Sharqi Peninsula
"This vital position on the Persian Gulf possesses a TV station with a powerful transmitter, allowing it to aid propaganda support for the ongoing MEC campaign. US Rapid Deployment forces have captured this coastal position and now face a determined counterattack by converging MEC forces. This lazy seaside resort of villas, markets and beach houses is about to become a modern battlefield as US forces attempt to hold on to their newly-captured communications prize." Battlefield 2 Sharqi Peninsula is a map in Battlefield 2. It contains close quarter to sniper battles due to its landscape. MEC starts out with three command posts in which they usually go for nearby base's but when spawned at the bottom they usually take a helicopter or boat to hotel. USMC starts out with most bases but they usually spawn by the MEC base or in the TV Station in which there is a helicopter on the roof that they take. Commander Assets USMC MEC Images Sharqi peninsula 16 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 16 players. Sharqi peninsula 32 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 32 players. Sharqi peninsula 64 menuMap-1-.jpg|Sharqi Peninsula 64 players. Battlefield Play4Free Sharqi is a map featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It is based on the 16-players variant from Battlefield 2, but has three control points and two uncapturable bases - one for each team, rather than three control points and one uncapturable base. The two factions differ only in that the United States Marine Corps fights the Russian Army rather than the Middle Eastern Coalition. Conquest In-game Description "Both sides have sent in their elite urban forces to fight building to building to take control of these close quarters. The war has turned personal in the streets of Sharqi." Flags RU Base A: Wall This is the first flag captured by the Russian Army; it is covered on the west side by a wall, but on other sides there is almost no cover, making the use of smoke grenades advisable. B: Courtyard The central flag is the most important strategic point on the map and securing it at the start of a match can help split the map in two, spawn trapping the enemies at their own flag. From the courtyard one can quickly reach both the A and C flag following one of the several flanking routes and snipers also have great lines of sight on the main areas of the map. C: Town This is the closer flag to the US spawn. It is characterized by close quarters with several alleys but also long lines of sight over the central street and the B flag. This flag is usually captured by standing behind the dumpsters on its sides to reduce enemy's visual. US Base Rush Sharqi has now been enlarged and previously inaccessible areas such as the construction site and TV station can now be accessed and both areas house 2 M-COMs. The Russian Ground Forces are the attackers, while the United States Marine Corps are the defenders. The attackers have 100 tickets. Bases There are a total of five bases. Each base except for the Attackers deployment houses 2 M-COMs. Equipment The equipment found in this map is the 2 GAZ-3937 Vodnik used by the RGF to assault Sharqi. 1 BTR-90 1 LAV 2 Humvees 1 Russian Transport chopper Attackers Deployment The attackers deployment is situated behind the town. The attackers must make their way to the 2 M-COMs that are located in the alley where Flag C used to be. Town The first two sets of M-COMs can be found here. One located at the location of flag C and one located at the other side of the town, Courtyard Once the attackers make it through the town, they must attack the courtyard where flag B is located. M-COM A is located behind the building where the downed UH-60 Black Hawk is located. This M-COM is relatively easy for the attackers to get to because it is surprisingly located just a few meters away from the town. M-COM B is located in a bunch of sandbags near a radio tower. This is more difficult to get to, as defenders spawn at the site of Flag A, so it is easier for them to defend the M-COM by hiding behind the walls of the courtyard or by sniping the attackers at a small hill located at the site of Flag A. Construction Site The next site of the M-COMs is the Construction site. Previously inaccessible in the conquest game mode, it, along with the TV station, house the two remaining sets of M-COMs. M-COM A is located at the building that is closer to the crane, while M-COM B is located near the site of Flag A. The buildings can provide the defenders with cover as well as the advantage of having a clear line of sight because they are on the buildings. TV Station At this point in the match it's now or never for the defenders as the attackers have high morale and will probably get to the TV station ASAP. One M-COM is located outside the TV station, while the other is located inside the TV station, on the balcony. The defenders have the advantage this time as the TV can provide suitable choke points to halt the offensive of the attackers. Trivia *In the Sharqi map on Battlefield Play4Free, scattered around the map are clotheslines. On these, there are assorted items- pants, socks, and three different t-shirts that have the Battlefield Heroes National Army logo on them, because the same developers that made Battlefield Heroes also made Battlefield Play4Free. *The C flag on Sharqi Peninsula is a hotel much like the A flag is on Strike at Karkand in the Back to Karkand expansion. In fact, these two hotels have almost the exact same layout, stairs and interior. *The Rush version of Sharqi map has a bigger playable area that its counter part Conquest. Gallery BFP4F_SHARQI_ASSAULT_LOADING_SCREEN.PNG|The Sharqi loading screen from the game client Clean-Sharqi-Map.png|Sharqi as seen on Play4Free map-sharqi.png|The Sharqi loading screen from the game files Sharqi P4F Rush.png|The Sharqi Rush loading screen from the game files. Battlefield 3 Sharqi Peninsula was released for PS3 in Battlefield 3 via the Back to Karkand map pack on December 6th, 2011, and was released one week later for PC and Xbox 360. Flags The PC version of Sharqi can range up to seven flags while the console version has up to five. US Deployment RU Deployment The BTR-90 is available here. A: City Entrance B: Surveillance Point C: Hotel D: Construction Site Due to its centrality in the map, it is a strategically sound point to capture. The buildings offer good vantage with decent cover to overlook many of the other points. The crane is also a good reason to hold this point, as any recon who can safely scale it has a clear line of sight to nearly every point on the map. From the top, a SOFLAM can be planted which can distract tanks and choppers long enough for ground engineers to be effective. If sniping, be aware that the crane is also a target for annoyed choppers and Recons, so it is crucial to either plant a beacon or escape. E: Alleyway F: Parking Lot This secondary flag is often captured by the attackers to support a further attack at the often heavily guarded TV Station, due to its proximity and covered pathway to the TV Station. G: TV Station The TV station is a key objective. It overlooks much of the map and has a large open roof that will prove useful to Recon. The TV station is one of the highest points on the map and players will have a good line of sight to the construction areas. The roof of the TV station is an ideal spot for snipers but is a dangerous place to be because of enemy snipers on the crane. A helicopter spawns for the defenders on the roof. There are several entrances to reach the flag; the main, side and back. If the attackers are quick enough in spawning onto the RHIB boat, they can quickly rush up towards the roof which will provide a stable spawn point. It is valuable to note in conquest, that if RU (the outer bases) control poing G (TV Station) the US will not only have no access to a helicopter, but the RU will have access to two helicopters. Trivia *In the stairwell at E, you can hear the loading screen music for Sharqi Peninsula from Battlefield 2. *The loading theme for the map is the same as Grand Bazaar's. *As of the latest patch a scout helicopter (an AH-6J Little Bird for the Attackers) has been added to its Rush mode variant. *According to the MAV coordinates, Sharqi Peninsula is based off of Doha, Qatar. This makes sense because "Sharqi (شرقي)" means "eastern", and Qatar is inside the eastern peninsula of the Arabian peninsula. Another indication that Sharqi Peninsula is based on Doha, Qatar is the presence of a large TV station building. In reality, the widely known satellite television network, Al-Jazeera, is based in Doha, and the presence of a TV station in the map is likely a reference to the Al-Jazeera television network. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free - Sharqi Loading Theme|The loading theme used in Battlefield Play4Free. Battlefield Play4Free Rush Mode Commentary (Attacker, Sharqi)|Gameplay in Play4Free at Sharqi in Rush mode. External links * Annotated Battlefield 2 Maps de:Sharqi Peninsula Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand Category:Maps of Battlefield 2 Category:Maps of Battlefield Play4Free